Una proposicion indecorosa!
by NayUchiha
Summary: -hmp, Sakura mi paciencia tiene sus limi…-fue interrumpido  por la ruidosa voz de la ojijades que gritó con sus ojos cerrados y el rostro muy sonrojado.  -quiero perder mi virginidad contigo!
1. Su propuestas

**Hi, aquí Nana reportando una nueva historia, la pareja es de Sasuke y Sakura (ME ENCANTAN)…A quien no le guste este pareja por favor evítense el trago amargo, si arriesgan a leerlo, las consecuencias son graves como que terminen irremediablemente enamorados o as de ellos jijiji**

**Naruto no me pertenece, y desgraciadamente Sasuke tampoco T.T**

Una conversación algo extraña pasaba por la cabeza de un chico mientras veía por la ventana del aula de clases, y el tiempo parecía menguar, sus hermosos mechones negros caían con gracia sobre su rostro, y su mano derecha le daba sostén a su cara, al momento que mantenía una conversación en su cabeza alejado muy alejado del mudo real:_ No se cómo ha sido posible que ella me haga esto a mí, como puede manipularme de esa manera? aun puedo sentir mi corazón tratando de salir de mi pecho_, y _su sonrisa al proponerlo,_ _sus hermosos ojos brillar de emoción esperando mi respuesta, esa chica, esa chica, en verdad estaba jugando con fuego._

Continuaba distraído viendo por la ventana y su rostro continuaba descansando en su mano; el profesor le miro le con curiosidad le dijo algo que no pudo responder el morocho, su mente divagaba, y este al no obtener repuesta de su mejor estudiante opto por solo decir: siéntese Uchiha, luego de darse cuenta de lo que paso, de lo extraño de su comportamiento, el chico se enojó mucho con la causante de todo, si porque ella era la culpable, , _Kakashi sensei debió de haberse dado cuenta que algo me pasa, bueno el punto aquí es otro, el punto es que por su culpa no puedo de ninguna maldita manera concentrarme._

De verdad que no me lo puedo creer, esto no sale de mi mente, _esto es increíble, ella, ella, ella es es increíble, quisiera no sé, entrar en esa rosa cabeza a ver qué rayos hay dentro, porque no entendía, de verdad no podía terminar de entenderla, si esa chica estaba allí al lado de su asiento, al parecer escribía algo y se lo pasaba a Naruto, pero eso no es lo importante ahora, si no pensar cómo salir de esto, y hay iba de nuevo a recordar todo.  
><em>  
><span><strong>Flash Back<br>**  
>Es un día hermoso, el cielo azul, Los pájaros cantan y tres amigos van camino a <em>Konoha School.<em> 

-_Ha quería dormir un poco más, de veras, este fin de semana se fue muy  
>pronto,<em> _de veras de veras_ -quien hablaba era un chico rubio de ojos azules, de unos 17 años rostro fino y dueño de un cuerpo bastante bien formado para su edad, en sus ojos brillaba un azul que ni el cielo se les comparaban, sencillamente, deleitantes.. 

-_Cállate dobe estúpido, podrías dormir todas de vacaciones de verano y no sería suficiente para tu dormir-_dijo un hermoso joven de pelo negro que hacían juego con sus ojos oscuros, su cuerpo era tan bien formado que podría cautivar los ojos de cualquier mujer, tenía porte de príncipe aristocrático, esa clase de chicos de los cuales debieran ser ilegales de fábrica, una obra de arte. 

-_Sip eso es cierto Naruto,_ dijo una hermosísima joven de ojos verdes  
>mientras sostenía la mano del último en hablar, ya era una costumbre que tenían los tres, si los tres!, se querían mucho en verdad, y Sakura solía tomarse de las manos de alguno de los dos, se sentía protegida cuando lo hacía, ya que la única compañía que tenía desde el accidente de sus padres, era su abuela, pero desde el jardín de niños, Sasuke y Naruto siempre han estado hay para ella, usualmente los chicos en la escuela malentendían ese acto, pero Sasuke Y Naruto se encargaban de solucionarlo de una manera poca ortodoxa-<em>Sasuke tiene razón, por cierto, Sasuke kun…esto...yo...-<em>Sakura estaba muy nerviosa ,será por lo que iba a decir?, sin duda alguna era eso, porque ni ella misma se lo creía, pero si en verdad él es su amigo le ayudara en esto_-tenemos que hablar antes de entrar al aula tengo que preguntarte algo._

-_Está bien- _solo eso, así eran las respuestas del serio azabache por quien todas morían, esa actitud le hacía ganar enemigos, pero de una cosa estaba seguro, que los que tenía lo aceptaban como era.

Transcurrieron todo el camino hacia la escuela jugando, escuchando a Naruto hablar sobre una chica que le gustaba, todos saben que es Hinata pero ninguno de los chicos le dice nada, es curioso ver como ambos son tan tímidos, o tan idiotas! para no darse cuenta que su amor es mutuo.

-_Al fin llegamos! _ Dijo la ojiverdes mientras se alejaba de Naruto sosteniendo aun la mano de Sasuke llevándolo a un lugar apartado, pero justo al comenzar a correr miró hacia atrás y percató del rostro no muy feliz de su rubio amigo y le dio una sonrisa, soltó la mano del morocho y caminó hacia su mejor amigo lo abrazó y le dijo al oído -_ no sufras te lo pediría a ti, pero sé que no podrías, y yo no podría hacerte eso a ti mi caballero azul-_en verdad ella no podría pedirle eso a él, con los sentimientos que él tiene por Hinata, no quería que se confundiera, y terminó la frase dándole un beso en las mejillas y volviendo al lado de Sasuke que había estado esperando por ellos observando la escena.

Estaban en el patio de la escuela, era bastante temprano así que no había nadie en los alrededores, todo perfecto para lo que Sakura quería preguntar, ella no podría pedir un lugar más cómodo, más abierto… porque necesitaría aire, por eso decidió decirlo allí, y no en la habitación de uno de los dos, no quería presionar a su mejor amigo.

-_Sakura, que pasa?- _La situación era un tanto molesta, no era incómodo para el morocho estar cerca de la chica, ya se había acostumbrado a ella, pero verla así le preocupaba, Sakura rara vez le hablaba algo lejos de Naruto, rara vez?, era casi imposible! la chica estaba roja, mirando al suelo, y le parecía que temblaba, a Sasuke no le agradaba nada la situación, así que se acercó e hizo lo que pensó correcto la abrazó y guardó silencio, el silencio era agradable, ella correspondió el abrazo y él escuchó un susurro.

-_Te quiero Sasuke Kun_

-_ Igual yo-_ ella se sorprende, si bien muchas veces le dice que le quiere a Sasuke, el chico solo sonríe y nunca responde.. En verdad debe de estar preocupado, aun así, sentía el corazón salirse de su pecho por lo que le iba a pedir a su mejor amigo, si no era a él, era Naruto, y todos sabemos el embrollo entre Naruto y Hinata, no quería meterse allí, además su amigo tenía que ayudarle en este, él sabe lo mucho que quiere entrar a las porristas, él debe de ayudarle, si se enoja por lo que ella pediría, entonces solo , entonces ella….ni idea...en fin ya era suficiente de pensar rompió el abrazo y decidió terminar con aquello.

-_Sabes lo que te voy a pedir no se lo pediría a cualquiera, te preguntaras porque Naruto no está aquí, sucede que él está enamorado de Hinata y ella de él y aunque no haya nada aún sé que lo habrá y tu sabes que quiero entrar a las porristas y que eres mi mejor amigo y... _  
>-<em>Sakura!- <em>interrumpió bruscamente el príncipe aquel, ella lo desesperaba no podía decirlo y ya, porque habla tanto, la quiere pero-_al grano._  
>-<em>yo<em>..  
>-<em>si Sakura, solo<em> _suéltalo_ -le dijo mientras la zarandeaba por los hombros para que hablara, -_suéltalo._  
>-<em>yo…<br>-hmp, Sakura mi paciencia tiene sus limi…-fue interrumpido por la ruidosa voz de la ojijades que gritó con sus ojos cerrados y el rostro muy sonrojado._  
>-<em><strong>quiero perder mi virginidad contigo<strong>_!  
>-...<p>

-..._Sasuke kun?_

_-..._

_-Sasuke?_

_-…ha bueno… el _chico trato de articular una oración pero nada le salía de la boca_, la inocente de Sakura, la que tanto cuidan Naruto y el, ahora le pide que.._su mente en verdad era un volcán de ideas fundidas...

_-...Sasuke_-la chica estaba asustada, nunca había visto a su morocho en shock o quedarse sin palabras ante nadie, NADIE, ni siquiera de la directora Tsunade Sama, eso lo ha llevado a muchos líos, él estaba allí frente a ella tratando de articular algo pero no pasaba nada, y si se enoja, o si se va y no le dice nada, y el sonrojo de su rostro no le ayudaba mucho,_ - qué qué dices?_

-….

Allí estaban los dos parados en el patio escolar, Sasuke en shock, tratando de digerir lo que acababan de pedirle, y no es que no se lo hayan dicho antes, es que no se esperaba eso, de ELLA, y estaba viéndolo con el rostro sonrojado esperando una respuesta que él no tenía…

-_Sasuke dime algo!_

-..._me_-aclara la garganta-_me pides que salgamos?,_ el chico estaba descompuesto, si no fuera por su gran autocontrol ya estuviera en la enfermería desmallado, o algo así.

_-No-_ella estaba muy sonrojada y Sasuke no se quedaba atrás -_solo te pido una noche de sexo, qué qué me dices Sasuke kun?_

_**Fin del primer capítulo espero les haya agradado, en verdad amo esta pareja XD dejen reviews…ideas, propuestas o demás son aceptados…XD nos leemos. Y gracias.**_


	2. SU Respuesta

**Gracias a todos por seguir mi historia...esta interesante no?..lamento haber durado tanto para subirla, pero queria que estubiera bien..ADEMAS..estoy trabajando en otras historias...dos mas de RenxTamao...GRACIAS DE NUEVO.**

**Los personajes no son mios...por desgracia tampoco Sasuke...**

**Aporten ideas a mi..si lo desean jiji**

**Los amo a usd que leen...XD**

-_Sasuke kun, dime algo por favor!_

-..._me_-aclara la garganta-_me pides que salgamos?,_ el chico estaba descompuesto, si no fuera por su gran autocontrol ya estuviera en la enfermería desmallado, o algo así.

_-No-_ella estaba muy sonrojada y Sasuke no se quedaba atrás -_solo te pido, una noche de sexo, qué… qué me dices Sasuke kun?_

-_Lo haré… claro lo haré... Pero primero debo saber PORQUE?...si tu respuesta es aceptable, pues lo hago-_ni que yo fuera virgen pensaba Sasuke_, _ella debe tener una buena razón si no, no haría esto, y haría lo sobre humano para sacárselo de la cabeza.

-_Razón…esto..pues.. pues veras Sasuke kun..como sabras quiero entrar al grupo de porristas, y para entrar siempre piden un requisito diferente al azar, el mío es ..pues…perder la virginidad…pues que dices_,- no es que ella no tuviera confianza con el muñeco que tenía en frente no podía negar que su mejor amigo es un ídolo sexual perfecto, y no olvidemos que más de la mitad de la población de estudiantes femeninas, suspiran por él, y ya que la razón que le indico es más que suficiente, la rosa chica no esperaba claro que no esperaba un no de su mejor amigo.

-_NO…claro que no._

-Pero…

-_Sakura tienes idea que tan estúpido sonó eso, tú no eres así, reacciona, no me acostare contigo por un motivo tan idiota.._

_-No me harás el favor Sasuke Kun, sabes lo importante que esto para mí, aunque parezca absurdo sé que a mi madre le hubiera gustado que entrara, ella era una recuerdas cuando nos lo contaba…_

_-Si recuerdo, pero no es razón suficiente para…_

-_perder mi virginidad?-_la chica estaba furiosa, sus ojos cristalinos, no creía que el le negara algo asi, sabiendo que tan importante era-Bien, sí no lo haces tú.. se lo pediré a alguien más…

-_No te atreverías_-el Uchiha sabia que ella no haría eso, ella solo lo tenía a él…y..a Naruto, no puede ser.

-_Tu solo mira Uchiha.._

Ella solo le llama Uchiha cuando estaba enojada, pero es que no puedo hacer esto, no puedo acostarme con ella solo porque si, Sakura no es cualquier cosa para mí, la quiero en verdad, luego de la muerte de mis padres, el mismo día que los de ella, en el mismo avión, solo los tengo a ellos y a Itachi que trabaja en el extranjero, no quiero arruinar esto.

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

El chico salió del espacio mental en que estaba por una nota que le lanzo Naruto que se sentaba detrás de él, auch solo articulo y leyó la nota:

Que quería Sakura?, el morocho le respondió Pregúntale a ella, está sentada a tu lado idiota..

Aunque lo que decía no lo dijo en serio, Naruto le paso un papelito a Sakura, y esta le respondió, luego pasaron varias notas más y Sasuke sintió la mirada fría de Naruto en su espalda, la chica debió de decirle todo lo que paso, vaya que suerte la mía…cuando el timbre para receso sonó, no cambio de parecer volvió la misma oración a su cabeza vaya que suerte la mía…Todos salieron del aula menos los tres mosqueteros porque Naruto tenía ´´algo´´ que decir al moreno.

-_Porque demonios no le ayudaras a Sakura en lo que te pidió?_-Naruto tomo a Sasuke del cuello de su ramera_-Sakura es alguien preciada para ambos que te llevo a decir que no estúpido._

_-Precisamente porque es preciada para mí no puedo hacerle eso!-_esto lo dijo quitándose del cuello las manos del rubio-_Al menos le preguntaste que me pidió_-dijo eso mirando a Sakura a los ojos y luego se fijó en Naruto –_**ESTUPIDO!**_

-_La verdad no, no le pregunte_-dijo sentándose -_oye Sakura hermosa, que le pediste al idiota este?, porque no me lo pediste a mí?_

_-Naruto_-Sakura estaba sentada en la mesa frente a Naruto muy sonrojada-_es que si pudiera te lo hubiera pedido a ti, pero sé que no puedes…_

-_Si puedo ya verás que si, Sakura inténtalo…_

_-No querrás detabayo_ –Sasuke estaba muy serio sentado en la silla al lado de Naruto-_Sakura cierra las piernas-_Ella no las cerro, me está provocando que estará pensando la enana esa.

-_Sasuke tienes otra oportunidad, sino no me darás más opción que pedírselo a Naruto_-Sakura le miraba como suplicándole, en verdad ella no querría hacerlo con Naruto, sabía bien que si se lo pedía él nunca se negaría, pero.. eso arruinaría la relación con Hinata chan**-DECIDE AHORA SASUKE KUN!**

-_No lo hare, Sakura!-_En los ojos del morocho había determinación al igual que en los de ella.

_-No te preocupes Sakura dime que necesitas, te juro que lo hare no pongas ese rostro, no importa lo que sea lo hare_-Sasuke dirigió la mirada a su mejor amigo, en verdad ese idiota quiera a su peirrosa, un día llego a pensar que él estaba enamorado, pero con Hinata a su lado se dio cuenta que es solo amor, como si Sakura fuera su hermana menor, aun así sabía que por Sakura él lo haría, y eso a Sasuke no le causaba gracia alguna-_No pongas ese rostro, ni esos ojos._

Sakura se percató de lo pensativo de Sasuke, seguro sabía que Naruto lo haría, porque hasta ella lo aseguraba, quería tanto a Naruto, tanto como Sasuke y sabía que el morocho no permitiría, que la relación recién empezada del rubio con la princesa de ojos plateados se desmoronara por uno de mis antojo, así que solo hiso caso a lo primero que le vino a la mente.

-_Naruto kun_-un silencio total de pronto se asentó en el aula, Sakura al mismo momento de decir ese nombre, de manera muy seductora, coloco un pie en la silla de Naruto, `pero no en cualquier parte, no, sino entre la entrepierna del susodicho que esta sonrojado a mas no poder, el cual solo puedo bajar su mirada cuando Sakura acerco su rostro al de él, dejándolo a una distancia poco prudente_-me harías un favor._

_-S ss sip Sa Sakura chan,cla claro_-el pobre Naruto estaba descompuesto no entendía la situación aquella, y Sasuke estaba peor, aun así dejaría a la pelirrosa hacer lo que quisiera a ver a donde llegaba-_lo lo que quieras._

-_Tengo que perder algo importante_-el rostro de Naruto no era el único sonrojado, el de Sakura lo estaba un poco menos que el de él, pero seguía con lo mismo, porque podrían pasar dos cosas, a) que Sasuke la detuviera y aceptara o b) que perdiera su virginidad con Naruto, en ambos casos, ella ganaba, pero en la opción b, un chico que en verdad amaba, Naruto iba a salir lastimado, y Hinata también, porque aunque ellas no sean muy amigas, es un ángel!-_Me ayudas?._

_-Sisi_- el poseedor de los ojos azules más intensos estaba asustado, porque Sakura daba tanto rodeos, porque?, -_Dime que es de una buena vez._

-_Yo quisiera perder contigo mi vir…-_Unas manos se posaron en la boca de la rubia y terminaron la frase por ella

_-Quiere perder su vigor, ella piensa que esta gorda y quiere correr, y como tu corres tanto quiere que corras con ella_- Sasuke estaba inventando todo lo más rápido posible, mientras la chica trataba de soltar las manos de la boca del morocho en vano- _pero está bien Naruto, sé que estas muy ocupado con ya sabes quién_-esa es el arma secreta del Uchiha, su amiga no es que fuera un genio, pero tampoco es tan estúpido aun así sabía que si la mencionaba se le iba a olvidar todo y así fue-_acepto entrenarla yo, ahora con tu permiso empezaremos ahora._

Sasuke alaba a Sakura por la mano a través de los pasillos de la escuela, Sakura no podía verle el rostro pero ya se imaginaba a donde la llevaba, pero no sabía para que, no será que tan rápido ya en ese momento el quisiera, pues, bueno, ella sabía que era ella quien insistía, quien molestaba y lo estaba manipulando, que ella debería aceptar cuando él quiera.

_-Ya llegamos_-Sasuke la empujo a una especia de almacén, ella sabía eso, porque ese es el escondite donde el lleva a todas las…chicas cuando lo hace en la escuela, él nunca lo ha confirmado aún así, todos ya lo saben, era cierto, el pretendía hacerlo en ese preciso instante, Sasuke la puso contra la pared con las dos manos a cada lado de su cabeza, se sorprendió por lo que veía en la chica, así que debía dejar su enojo para otro momento-_Sakura, porque lloras?_

-_Lo lo siento_- doy lastima pensaba la chicha ella lo forzó a él e esa situación, y ahora se iba a negar, en verdad quería pero no allí ni en ese momento, le veía a los ojos, pero los de él que eran como mezcla de enojo y confusión, porque tenía el ceño fruncido, a diferencia de los de ella que estaban muy rojos por toda las lágrimas que no dejaban de salir, quizás de miedo.._- Lo lo siento._

_-Deja de decir lo siento, solo quiero saber porque demonios lloras._

-_Es que ahora no…por favor, las lágrimas no dejaban de brotar._

_-ha?, ahora no qué?_

_-Pues yo, quiero hacerlo pero…no ahora.._

-_Perdón?-_la voz del morocho sonó como si no entendiera nada, quería que ella fuera más clara, y que rayos decía la chica-_que dices, no entiendo nada_-Sasuke en verdad no entendía a esa chica, ella lo volvía loco- _a que te refieres_?

_-SEXO!,.-_le grito la rubia provocando en el algo extraño_-ahora no Sasuke..por favor._

-_jajaja-_ no podía evitar reírse de esa escena le parecía tierna que a pesar de lo manipuladora que estaba siento estuviera llorando porque creía que lo haría con ella allí_-jajaeajajajaj_…

-_No te rías-_las lágrimas de la chica se detuvieron, ahora solo estaba enojada, muy enojada_- no seas idiota Uchiha_,-pero no termino de decirlo Sasuke la abrazo,

_-No seas molesta, nunca ni siquiera me paso por la cabeza, traumarte de esa forma, aunque me vuelvas loco , aunque me estés manipulando para que me acueste contigo._

-_Pero_-Sakura no puedo evitar que el viera su sonrojo cuando la soltó, en verdad era tan cruel lo que ella hacía, no puede serlo, él se acuesta con todo el mundo, que tan difícil puede ser aquello-_ aquí es que te acuestas con las ofrecidas del cole._

- _quien te dijo eso , claro que vengo pero es para descansar de las locas fans, no para acostarme con ellas, si quiero jugar las llevo a la habitación del conserge o un motel_

_-Entonces …cuando bueno tu sabes_- no podía creer lo idiota que debió haber parecido ante Sasuke llorando por tonterías, ahora estaba toda sonrojada allí, por escuchar una declaración abierta de donde Sasuke hace sus cosas-yo yo _qui quiero saber_.

_-Sakura_- la pausa duro un monto, la voz del morocho estaba muy seria, y su mirada muy clavada en la de ella_-Te quiero, sé que soy un maldito perdido, pero no quiero hacerte esto, no quiero tocarte donde nadie, no quiero que me odies después, que te alejes de mí, no quiero hacerlo-_De alguna extraña manera deseaba que ella cambiara de opinión.

-No me alejare, no me perderás, te quiero Sasuke kun, eres importante para mí, por eso te lo pido a ti no podría pedírselo a nadie más…

_-Prométemelo_-la mirada del chico reflejaban miedo, porque él estaba solo y en el mundo solo le quedan tres personas, Itachi su hermano mayor, Naruto su mejor amigo, y ella_-promete, que no te alejaras, que todo será igual que antes…promételo…_

_-Te lo juro-_mientras dijo estas palabras las sello con un abrazo, poso sus manos a través del cuello del chico, y lo empujo a la pared_-pero antes me enseñarías a …besar..el sonrojo fue evidente para Sasuke quien solo sonrió de lado._

–cierra los ojos, y sígueme el ritmo_._

La chica sintió como el chico colocaba una mano en su cintura, y la otra en su nuca, ella estaba muy nerviosa, sus manos temblaban al igual que todo su cuerpo, a pesar de que tenía los ojos cerrados sentía la respiración del príncipe más y más cerca de ella, por otro lado el morocho sufría de una pelea interna, lo hago o no, la beso o no,…la hago mía o no, al no sentir que el hiciera nada, la pelirrosa sintió miedo que él se estuviera arrepintiendo así que…

Los ojos del sorprendido Uchiha se abrieron de golpe, porque estaba siendo besado por la chica que más quería sin aviso, ella no sabe besar se supone, pero hay está tratando, así que lo que hiso fue lo único racional que llego a él, enseñarle como se da un verdadero beso.

Las manos de Uchiha viajaron por toda su espalda acercando la pelirrosa más a él, y en un sorbido movimiento la pego a la pared mientras la besaba con fiereza luego besaba sus labios con suavidad, pero luego quiso más y sin previo permiso introdujo toda su humedad en la boca de la chica, provocando que el cuerpo de ella se tensara y que un gemido de placer saliera de su boca, esto provoco una sonrisa en os labios del morocho, esto sería fácil, las manos de la chica jugaban con la camisa de su dueño, y como reacción a los besos que le le proporcionaba sobre su cuello ella empezó a desabotonarla.

Sasuke solo dejaba llevar por la pasión del momento, sus manos pasaron de la espalda de la chica a debajo de su blusa y empezó a navegar por debajo de ella, por el vientre la espalda baja, el frente de su estómago…sus pechos..-_haaa-_la voz de su princesa pidiendo mas no se hiso esperar, ese suspiro lo éxito tanto que tomo a la chica en brazos y la coloco en su colchón, ese de **no sexo**, ese de solo **descanso,** el joven sintió su camisa salir de su cuerpo cuando Sakura la lanzo al suelo, se posiciono entre sus piernas y empezó a jugar con el lóbulo de su oreja, pasaba la lengua por cada rincón de su cuello, de sus deliciosos labios, por su pecho medio desnudos , ya que no había tenido el valor de quitarle el sostén.

Como por inercia cuando la chica se arqueo, su excitación subió, y la de ella igual al sentir a si gran amigo tan firme en la batalla, de verdad ellos lo iban a hacer hay, Sakura fue invadida por ese pensamiento-Sasuke es muy bueno en esto, pero en verdad el querrá hacer esto, yo lo estoy forzando..yo- que se esfumo tan rápido el mismo momento en que Sasuke empezó los movimientos de vaivén entre sus piernas..-HAA Sasu –Los instintos le dominaban él estaba fuera de si mismo , ella…. igual.

**Que pasara en el proximo capitulo...lo haran alli mismo?..no lo haran?...llegara alguien a detener este salvaje encuentro entre amigos..no se lo pierdan jajaja(paresco anunciante de Dragon Ball Z jajaja) por el mismo canal...**


	3. Me acoste con Hyuga Naruto

Las manos de la traviesa joven bajaron de la nuca del dueño de tan sensuales, movimientos hasta su pecho, los acarició, viajo por ellos, hasta su vientre, pero no se detuvieron hay como Sasuke creyó, NO, ella empezó a desabrochar su cinturón, logrando que el chico encima de ella se tensara por completo, y ella lo sintió…lo sintió porque su príncipe dejo de moverse y le tomo la mano.

_-__**No…Sakura..No**_**…-**continuaban en la misma posición solo que sin moverse pero el jadeo y la pelea en su interior era obvia_**,-en verdad te hare esto?**_- ella no respondió, el tampoco esperaba una respuesta, porque esa pregunta era para él, de verdad le hare esto a ella?, ella no es cualquiera, a otra ya la hubiera llevado a un rincón y se lo habría hecho hasta que llorara pero ella no, menos aquí.

-_**Por favor..sii sigue Sasuke Kun-**_esa imagen volvió loco al chico, estaba muy sonrojada y despeinada debajo suyo, pidiéndole que siguiera. Que siguiera!...porque esto tenía que pasarle a el.

-_**Yo..no..-**_Volvió a decir que no, pero su autocontrol tenia límites y si la princesa le pedio de nuevo o lo tocaba de nuevo no había conciencia en el planeta que lo detuviera. Sasuke no quería aquello, no allí.

_-__**Por ..qué?..no te gusto lo suficiente?…yo**_-las lágrimas amenazaron de nuevo con salir por esos ojos verdes que el chico cuidaba tanto, la chica sentía que no le gustaba lo suficiente, realmente ella quería hacerlo, porque tenerlo hay encima de ella viéndola así…causaba sentimientos?.

-_**Me gustas mucho**_-no puedo creer que dije eso**-…**_**solo que aquí no**_**..-**la chica ahora entendía a que se refería, después de todo no era el lugar más apropiado del mundo, y quedo convencida de eso, cuando escucho una voz muy familiar gritando al otro lado de la puerta.

-_**Sasuke imbécil estás ahí?...Sasuke!-**_

**-**_**Naruto!-**_ambos dijeron eso nombre al unísono, y ambas voces un deje de preocupación era notoria, si los encontraba en aquella posición en aquellas circunstancias él nunca iba a perdonar a su mejor amigo, a ella sí, pues la virgen aquí es ella, a la que pervertían aquí era a ella, Sasuke aprendió a usar condones a los 15.

Se incorporaron de inmediato, pero ya era tarde la perilla estaba moviéndose**-Sasuke voy a entrar**-el morocho no sabía que hacer Naruto muy rara vez para no decir nunca se aparecía por su escondite, así que hiso lo más apropiado, salió tal y como estaba sin camisa, despeinado, sudado, y sonrojado.

-**Pero qué?-**Naruto no sabía que más decir al fin porque no esperaba aquello-**Sasuke, estas con una chica**?, **ella esta hay dentro?, no estás haciendo nada malo verdad?**

**-No nada malo créeme**-ya tenía todo planeado, le diría que se fuera que estaba ocupado y el entendería-**así que lárgate déjame terminar lo que empecé.**

-**No-**Naruto sostuvo a su amigo del brazo-**necesito que me escondas cúbreme, Ino quiere tener sexo y aposte eso el mes pasado y perdí.**

-**No seas mojigato Naruto pero si te has acostado con más mujeres que yo, en que te pesa acostarte con ella?, no tienes novia, solo entras y sales y listo, o quiere que te haga dibujitos-**tenía que deshacerse de Naruto rápido, antes que le diera con entrar-**actúa como un hombre y tíratela.**

-**No puedo**-los ojos del rubia estaban confundidos**- es que, yo no puedo**.

**-Pues trágate una pastilla azul, ahora déjame en paz-**Sasuke intento entrar pero su mejor amigo no lo dejaba,** -Naruto tengo una mujer desnuda hay dentro.**

**-Entrare con los ojos cerrados te lo juro**-a veces Naruto podía ser tan infantil, en verdad no quería hacer aquello, y necesitaba esconderse,-**No puedo hacerlo, me gusta alguien en serio, por favor eres mi mejor amigo.**

**-Naruto KUN!**-Se escuchó a lo lejos una voz chillona al parecer de una rubia perseguidora

-**Por Dios Sasuke sálvame te lo ruego-**Naruto se colocó de rodillas frente a Sasuke con los ojos de perrito a medio morir.

-**Dame un minuto.**

El chico entro y le hiso seña a la ojijades que entrara en el closet del almacén y que se quedara allí-**no hagas ningún ruido Sakura.**

-**Entra idiota!-**Sasuke Uchiha estaba nervioso, su corazón latía a mil por hora, y ni hablar de su pulso, y toda la culpa la tenía una chica, la chica que su mejor amigo cuidaba como su más grande tesoro, y el miedo más grande que tenía es que él se diera cuenta de lo que él le hacía a lo más preciado que tenía.

-**Donde esta?-** su rubio amigo dijo eso sentándose encima de una mesa de la habitación.

-**Se fue por una ventana**-para cambiar el tema el morocho comenzó a hablar**-porque no te follaste a Ino?, si lo hubiera hecho, AMBOS, estuviéramos livianos .**

-**Oh man, si supieras… bueno ya sabes…pues me gusta Hinata, no quiero que piense mal de mí de veras, o algo asi.**

**-Es tarde, unas treinta chicas tarde dobe**-a Sasuke le parecía gracioso que a su amigo ahora le diera por parecer santo para chica que le gusta-**Lo hubieras pensado antes.**

-**Mira quién habla**-Naruto sabía que lo que su amigo decía era verdad, pero, le gustaba mucho Hinata, y si ella se entera de lo ´´libre´´ que es no creo le haría caso, ella es muy conservadora-**tu ni siquiera sabes con cuantas te has acostado.**

-**mhp, claro que si.**

-**Cuantas?**

-…..

-….

-**unas 19**-no estaba seguro del numero pero no iba a darle la razón a su amigo.

-**jajaja jajaja man, si que eres gracioso, pues hagamos una lista de las que yo se CREO… hay van.**

-**No es correcto decir los nombres de las chicas con las que tienes sexo-**realmente eso no le importa, pero en el closet estaba Sakura y estaba escuchando, de alguna forma no quería que ella supiera.

-**Desde cuando te importa que sepa a quien te follas, porque te vale madre, lo hiciste con Karin en la disco el mes pasado!,además ellas lo dicen a boca llena te has follado a Temari, a Ino, a Tami, a Konan…**

Mientras los chicos mantenían esa conversación tan amena una chica en un closet estaba muy sonrojada, quizás por la conversación que tenían sus dos mejores amigas, o por escuchar una lista interminable de nombres de zorras con las que se había acostado Sasuke, esos dos, luego tendrían una conversación seria.

A Sasuke no se le ocurría nada para que el idiota terminara de decir nombres, vale él no era un santo, pero no se acordaba de muchas de esas chicas, ellas no eran santas tampoco, entonces que haría para callarlo, una gran idea le paso por la cabeza sí que se las cobraría.

-**Tenten, Zumar, Est…**

-**Hay una que no haz mencionado**-el morocho le interrumpió y le vio a los ojos de una manera maquiavélica-…**Hyuga, no la haz mencionado aun**-tushe, la debilidad de su mejor amigo, y por su puesto su carta más escondida…ella.

-**No la he mencionado porque es** … **porque es imposible**-la mirada de Naruto mostraban dolor-**ella jamás..jamás se acostaría contigo, ella es…diferente a las estúpidas con las que tienes sexo de veras.**

-**Si es posible…y lo disfrute mucho**-Naruto se levantó de su asiento y lo tomo por la camisa-**es muy buena en la cama, por no agregar que no, no era virgen**.

-**Sasuke esto no es gracioso-**Naruto soltó a su mejor amigo y empezó a dar vueltas en la habitación-**Sasuke idiota**-la voz de Naruto estaba quebrada, se notaba que aquello le afectaba-**De veras te acostaste con ella?, de veras?**

-**Si imbécil, hace dos semana**-Naruto se dejó caer en el suelo sentado con la cabeza entre sus piernas**-Dobe yo creía que ella era diferente..yo…yo…estoy enamorado de ella-**Las lágrimas amenazaron a brotar del rostro de su mejor amigo.

-**Sasuke solo bromea**…-unas manos lo envolvieron desde atrás**-el jamás te haría eso, aunque no nos dijeras su nombre, te conocemos lo suficiente para saber de quién se trata, quien es la chica que te gusta.**

-**Sa Sakura**-ambos chicos susurraron su nombre.

Sasuke se colocó en cuclillas delante de él, y Naruto levanto la cabeza-**Sasuke no te acostaste con Hyuga?**

-….

-**Solo respóndeme**-Naruto esperaba una respuesta mientras Sasuke peleaba como darla en su interior.

-**Si…-**a Sasuke no le gustaba mentirle a ellos, y no comenzaría allí, aunque se enoje su mejor amigo, el cual se paró de donde estaba y cuando iba por la puerta se escuchó la voz del morocho –**Hyuga Hanabi, hace dos semanas,** **no se lo digas a tu novia, debe ser vergonzoso que tu hermana menor ya este disfrutando y tu no.**

**-Eres una bastardo-**Naruto dio media vuelta y le brinco arriba a Sasuke, quien esperaba un fuerte golpe , se lo merecía, pero solo fue el abrazo de su mejor amigo-**Eres un bastardo..pero sé que nunca lo harías, algo así a mi, de veras que no**-Sasuke le correspondió el abrazo, pero solo por dos segundos, luego lo empujo.

-**Ya es suficiente, porque no vas y le dices a Hyuga que te gusta de una vez, y le quitas la virginidad de una vez por todas.**

-**Claro que lo hare..he?-**Naruto se sonrojo mucho al caer en cuenta a que fue que dijo que si-**a a a adiós chicos**-Naruto no se fijó en que Sakura no estaba cuando llego, y de repente apareció.

-**Idiota**-susurro Sasuke y luego un sonrojo en su mejilla izquierda, y un ligero movimiento de su cabeza, Sakura le había golpeado- **no vuelvas a hacer eso.**

-**Sakura, tenía que sacarlo de aquí, yo no queri…**

-**No vuelvas a hacer esas cosas-**Sasuke fue interrumpido por un abrazo, y por las lágrimas de la chica que de nuevo él había provocado-**Naruto es especial para mí, y sé que para ti también, no vuelvas a hacerlo**- un silencio inundo el cuarto-**pero sobre todo…-**Sakura levanto el rostro hacia Sasuke y lo beso luego el correspondió abrazándola por la cintura, luego termino el beso**-..No te acuestes con ellas…con tantas chicas**-el rostro de la princesa Haruno estaba muy sonrojado.

-**Esta bien…-**El chico no sabía como responder a aquella petición, solo sonrió y prosiguió -**Disminuiré le número jajaja**

-Tonto- Sasuke y Sakura salieron del almacén sonrojados y tomados de manos, ese día termino, pero Sasuke tiene que cumplir una promesa, una promesa que a el no se le olvida, y que ella tiene muy pendiente.

Han pasado dos días desde el accidente y camino a la escuela van Sakura y Naruto tomados de la mano hablando sobre cómo se declaró a Hinata chan y se desmayó pero luego dijo que si no sin antes explicarle su relación con Sakura, mirándoles de cerca estaba El príncipe de ojos oscuros, Sakura sonrió profundamente y abrazo Naruto muy fuerte, se detuvieron y Sakura miro directamente a Sasuke y se sonrojo:

-**Sasuke…cuando lo haremos?-**Ambos se sonrojaron por tal pregunta, y Naruto solo se quedó inmóvil viendo la cara de Hinata que luego eran todos que veían, ella estaba en el carro de su familia, en un semáforo, realmente era una escena incomoda, el ex sonrojado rostro de Sakura que abrazaba fuertemente a Naruto quien reía, y antes estaban abrazados, y Hinata…Hinata estaba en shock, estaba sentada en la parte trasera del coche hay con los ojos muy fijos en la escena, Naruto soltó de repente a Sakura y salió corriendo hacia donde Hinata, pero el automóvil arranco.

**-Hinata…**

**-No te preocupes Naruto luego se lo aclaras-**Sakura trato de animarlo, ella sentía que aquello era su culpa y lo era pero la gran sonrisa de Naruto desapareció**-yo le explicare más tarde.**

Naruto entro al aula sin ánimo, y se recostó en la butaca, estaba deprimido

**-Recién le pedí que saliéramos y ya la decepcione dobe**-Los ojos del rubio estaban cristalinos**-me gusta mucho, no quiero que se enoje de veras…por cierto… Donde esta Sakura?**

-**Naruto kun**-La voz que susurro su nombre le hiso levantar el rostro, era Hinata, estaba acercándose a su pupitre y cuando abrió la boca para decir algo Naruto la abrazo, ella se sonrojo mucho y respondió.

-**Sa Sakura me explico...yo siento haber malinterpreta…-**Naruto la estaba besando y abrazando y cuando termino

-**Hinata chan, Hinata chan!…Hi nata…**r**esponde**-la chica estaba muy sonrojada e inconsciente-**Lo siento Hinata chan.**

-**Esto es el colmo**-Sasuke dijo eso y empezó a reír junto a Sakura.

Naruto fue a llevar a Hinata a la enfermería dejando a Sasuke y a Sakura solos en el aula quien de inmediato acorralo a Sasuke contra la pared y empezó a besarlo

-**Sa ku-**ella no lo dejaba hablar-**al guien pu ede entr…-**Sakura callo a Sasuke cuando metió sus manos por dentro de sus pantalones haciendo que este se sonrojara y empezara a suspirar..Sasuke entonces puso una de sus manos en la cabellera de su ángel(ya no tan angelical) y la otra en su hombro para su equilibrio, entonces Sakura empezó a mover su mano jugando en la entrepierna del morocho mientras en su cuello con su lengua, los movimientos de su mano se aceleraron en el miembro del chico, Sakura pudo percibir su respiración acelerarse más y sus músculos contraerse, los ojos cerrados, ella ya sabía lo que le iba a pasar así que hiso lo que creyó correcto….**se detuvo**, saco sus manos de los pantalones, y Sasuke se quedó viéndola con los ojos muy abiertos , un sonrojo evidente y en su mirada…enojo que Sakura no sabía porque?

-**Que demo…-**El morocho no pudo terminar por el ruido de sus compañeros incluyendo a Hinata y Naruto que iban llegando al aula solo les dio tiempo a arreglarse y sentarse.

Sasuke estaba enojado definitivamente…ya tocaron para el descanso y salió corriendo, ella se dio cuenta de su expresión cuando dejo de tocarlo pero no sabía porque, ella hiso lo correcto no?

-**Sakura, sabes que le pasa a Sasuke**?-Naruto también estaba preocupado Sasuke no había dicho ni una sola palabra en toda la mañana- **parecía enfermo, se tocaba el estómago mucho, tal vez la comida le cayó mal, Sakura puedes ir tras él y preguntarle que tiene, estaré con Hinata hoy por favor, por favor **-La voz de Naruto más que una petición parecía un ruego, esos ojos azules saltones-**Por favor Sakura chan por favor…**

-**Está bien**-La chica caminaba directo a la azotea, de seguro estaba allí, pero...él estaba enojado con ella…Su príncipe estaba enojado con ella, aunque no sabía porque, tal vez a él no le gusta que lo toquen así…Sakura se sentía mal, aun mas porque ella no sabía de esas cosas pero ella investigo, y todo lo hizo como lo leyó, ahora tendría que enfrentar a Sasuke, y su sonrojo después de lo que hiso no quería ocultarse.


	4. Inocentes Inquietudes!

Nana reportándose**, ¿Por qué tarde tanto en publicar? Quería renunciar a escribir,** tengo tantas cosas que hacer que no me queda tiempo para nada, pero no lo hare, es mi hobby...MINE! ^^…Y no lo hago tan mal, verdad? Me gustaría que me mandaran unos reviews con sus comentarios sobre como escribo es importante para mí, para mí es un placer leer sus coments.

**Naruto ni sus personajes son mios bla bla bla **

**Pero la historia si que es mía, nos leemos!**

**Sa ku-**ella no lo dejaba hablar-**al guien pu ede entr…-**Sakura callo a Sasuke cuando metió sus manos por dentro de sus pantalones haciendo que este se sonrojara y empezara a suspirar. Sasuke entonces puso una de sus manos en la cabellera de su ángel(ya no tan angelical) y la otra en su hombro para su equilibrio, Sakura empezó a mover su mano jugando en la entrepierna del morocho mientras en su cuello jugaba con su lengua, los movimientos de su mano se aceleraron en el miembro del chico, Sakura pudo percibir su respiración acelerarse más y sus músculos contraerse, los ojos cerrados, ella ya sabía lo que le iba a pasar así que hiso lo que creyó correcto….**se detuvo**, saco sus manos de los pantalones, y Sasuke se quedó viéndola con los ojos muy abiertos , un sonrojo evidente y en su mirada…enojo que Sakura no sabía porque?

-**Que demo…-**El morocho no pudo terminar por el ruido de sus compañeros incluyendo a Hinata y Naruto que iban llegando al aula solo les dio tiempo a arreglarse y sentarse.

Sasuke estaba enojado definitivamente…ya tocaron para el descanso y salió corriendo, ella se dio cuenta de su expresión cuando dejo de tocarlo pero no sabía porque, ella hiso lo correcto o no?

-**Sakura, sabes que le pasa a Sasuke**?-Naruto también estaba preocupado Sasuke no había dicho ni una sola palabra en toda la mañana- **parecía enfermo, se tocaba el estómago mucho, tal vez la comida le cayó mal, Sakura puedes ir tras él y preguntarle que tiene, estaré con Hinata hoy por favor, por favor**-La voz de Naruto más que una petición parecía un ruego, esos ojos azules saltones-**Por favor Sakura chan por favor…**

-**Está bien**-La chica caminaba directo a la azotea, de seguro estaba allí, pero...él estaba enojado con ella…Su príncipe estaba enojado con ella, aunque no sabía la razón, tal vez a él no le gusta que lo toquen así…Sakura se sentía mal, aun más porque ella no sabía de esas cosas pero ella investigó, y todo lo hizo como lo leyó, ahora tendría que enfrentar a Sasuke, y su sonrojo después de lo que hizo no quería ocultarse.

Cada paso que daba hacia las escaleras la asaltaban de dudas, me odiara Sasuke Kun por todo esto? Se habrá enojado tanto por la forma en que lo toque?, finalmente sus pensamientos sufrieron un stop cuando estuvo frente a la puerta de la azotea, era en ese momento o nunca, así que junto todo el coraje que tenía, y empujo la puerta

-**Sasuke kun yo….-**No siguió la frase sería inútil hacerlo, el chico estaba recostado en el suelo de la azotea con sus manos como almohadas debajo de su cabeza, y su hermoso cabello pegado a su aún más hermoso rostro, la belleza que Sakura veía en él la pasmaba, cada vez él era más bello-**Uff Uchiha como puedes dormir aquí arriba?**

El rostro de su amigo era perfecto, y lo que lo hacía más perfecto era el conjunto de él, hasta su personalidad era parte de ese conjunto, lo que veía ahora la tenía hipnotizada, la ropa del Uchiha pegada a su cuerpo, la forma de sus pechos fuertes que subían y bajaban con su respiración, su abdomen bien formado que quedaba al descubierto por la elevación de la camisa, el borde de sus pantalones, el bulto entre sus, la pelirrosa sacudió la cabeza, no quería terminar ese pensamiento pero algo la alaba a tocarlo.

Poso sus manos sobre el rostro del príncipe apartando los cabellos de su rostro, y bajo hasta su nivel, solo para besarlo en los labios, ya lo habían hecho no?, que él estuviera durmiendo no cambiaba casi nada no?, sus labios sabían tan delicioso, las manos de la chica que se posaban en su rostro bajaron hasta el pecho del dormido chico para acariciarlo, y sus labios al cuello del mismo, _soy una pervertida_, pasaba por la mente de ella, pero ese no le impidió seguir.

Acaricio su estómago, su pecho, sus labios, y el Príncipe aquel no despertaba, debería de estar muy cansado, tal vez era verdad la hipótesis de que estaba mal del estómago, porque usualmente él se despierta fácilmente, sentada a su lado, el deseo de seguir tocándolo la inundo, pero ella ya no quería tocar su pecho, o sus brazos, o su rostro, ella quería tocar **eso**, y _estando durmiendo no creo que le importe_ pensó, además ya también hizo eso no?, aunque se enojó, entonces la curiosidad pudo más que la chica y comenzó a desabrochar su pantalón.

Ya con el pantalón abierto, solo quedaba meter la mano,-**se despertará Sasuke kun?-**, pero en verdad quería hacerlo y tomando en cuenta lo muerto que estaba no creía que aquello afectaría, reunió todo su coraje nuevamente**-Vamos Sakura tu puedes**-Y en definitiva pudo, las manos de la pelirrosa viajaron al interior de la ropa interior del príncipe, y ahora solo quedaba moverse, quería sentir todo aquella dureza de nuevo, como el aula, no sabe porque, pero eso la ponía a volar, aunque le daba un poco de miedo que su virginidad valla a ser tomada por TAN cordial amigote.

-**OH Dios….-**Salió de los labios de la princesa cuando sintió como aquello se ponía cada vez más duro, y como eso, palpitaba más y más cada que subía y bajaba, sentía además el cuerpo del Azabache tensarse de nuevo, debía detenerse de nuevo, sus manos amenazaron salir de su amigo, pero una mano en las suyas, y una ronca voz entrecortada la detuvieron.

-**Si si gue**-La pelirrosa estaba sonrojada a mas no poder, su corazón empezó a latir más cuando unos ojos negros se posaron directamente sobre los de ella,**-No**- el chico trago en seco**-No te detengas-** ante aquellas palabras la chica comenzó a mover sus manos más, el sonrojo de su rostro aumentó, al sentir la mirada del príncipe en ella- **Ho Sakura-** Ante ella pasaba lo mismo que horas atrás, Sasuke respira entrecortadamente, Jadeaba cada vez más, los músculos del chico que seguía recostado se tensaron, pero él quería que siguiera, ella no entendía.

**-Más más rápido**- La chica aumento sus movimientos, y sintió como el chico se erguía hasta quedar sentado y con una de sus fuertes manos la atrajo hacia así por la nuca, la besaba, la besaba con pasión, el azabache solo quería aquello, el no entendía mucho ese día, pero ahora solo quería seguir besando a la chica mientras ello lo tocaba, sintió de nuevo como la mano de ella se estaba por se detenía- **Sigue-** Esas palabras fueron suficiente para que la chica volviera a la acción, entre besos y carisias la chica sintió como el chico se destenso totalmente , acostándose de nuevo, y algo aún más asombroso, un líquido blanco en su mano.

Sakura vio con curiosidad la escena, el Uchiha estaba tirado en el suelo como si lo hubieran apaleado, su respiración acelerada, pero no dejaba de verla, parecía como si le hubieran quitado toda su fuerza y el estuviera riéndose de ello.

Pasaba lo mismo por la mente del joven, desde la mañana temprano, la situación fue extraña, su Sakura lo acorraló contra la pared que le pareció lindo, y lo empezó a tocarlo que le pareció excitante, luego lo dejo con las ganas, lo que se volvió insoportablemente doloroso, _odia cuando eso sucede_, luego después de ir al baño y terminar el trabajo subió a la azotea, donde despertó con las manos de su pelirrosa en sus pantalones, tenía que averiguar que rayos pasaba allí, pero antes tenía que terminar con la curiosidad de la princesa.

-**Eso es el famoso semen Sa-ku-ra**-él quería terminar con la curiosidad de la chica que no paraba de jugar con lo que tenía en la mano, mientras se acomodaba su ropa.

-**S si-** La joven estaba sonrojada a mas no poder, si lo había escuchado mencionar, pero no es lo mismo que te lo digan que verlo.- **Todavía…estás enojado por lo de esta mañana?**

**-Eso dependerá de una respuesta-** _Por supuesto que no estoy_ enojado pensó el Uchiha.

**-Y, Y cuál es la pregunta?**- Ella no podía estar a su lado enojado, no le gustaba la hacía sentir sola, aún recuerda como lloraba cuando peleaba con Naruto o Sasuke antes.

**-Por-qué te detuviste SA-Ku-ra?**- Debía saber, la conocía bien a lo mejor fue alguna estupidez que escuchó en algún lado o alguna broma, últimamente entendía a Sakura menos que todos los días.

**-Bu bueno, quiera que te sintieras bien..-**La chica miraba al suelo nerviosa-** entonces busque en internet un poco de información…porque como sabes no tengo amigas cercanas, y no le preguntaría a mi abuela, y entonces, encontré una página en internet que decía que había que parar y así…-**Fu interrumpida

-**De casualidad una roja con diseños verdes, con muchos juguetes sexuales dibujados, que se llama xxxxxx**

-**Si esa misma, exacto Sasuke Kun**,- Sasuke empezó a reír le dio un beso en la frente y respondió-**Sakura, esa página es de masoquismo sexual, buscar placer a través del daño físico**- Sasuke no estaba molesto, es más estaba feliz que ella tratase de complacerlo, al contrario de Sakura que se sentía como una idiota completamente.

–**Lo siento**-susurro, y entonces una pregunta le surgió**- Te duele que te haga… ****eso?**

**-Por el contrario, se siente excelente cuando tenga oportunidad será tu turno-** las mejillas de la chica se colorearon de un color rojo pero no pudo responder, al fin y al cabo ella era la que pedía aquello.

**-Sasuke kun-** le asaltaban otras dudas

**-Si Sakura**

-**…Porque te enojaste cuando me detuve**- ante tal pregunta el moreno se quedó perplejo, _como una persona tiene tal grado de inocencia!, creo que en parte los culpables somos Naruto y yo por no dejarla volar._

**-Eso es porque…-**Al final de la conversación donde ambos estaban sentados abrazados en la azotea, el chico estaba riéndose a cada expresión que la pelirrosa hacia a sus comentarios, y lo roja que se ponía cuando él le explica con gestos todo , al final de la explicación la campana del receso sonó, dándoles apenas tiempo de pararse.

**-Ha ya entiendo**- Ahora la chica estaba más ilustrada en el tema, pero _parte de esa culpa las tienen Naruto y Sasuke que no la dejaba salir con chicos pensó._

**-Vámonos, pequeña pervertida-** la empujó hacia las escaleras.

-**Pervertida yo!**

-**Acaso no crees que note lo que me imagino todo lo me hiciste mientras dormía? tenía la camisa descompuesta, el cuello húmedo al igual que mis labios, y aún más importante Sakura, tus manos en mis pantalones- **La chica estaba avergonzada por lo que hizo, pero no arrepentida, al final terminó haciéndolo sentir bien-**Solo procura que para la próxima este despierto, así disfrutamos los dos jajaj**…

-…**Mañana**- interrumpió con un susurro la chica.

-**Cómo?-** el chico no entiendo lo que decía la pelirrosa.

**-Mañana mi abuela dormirá fuera de la casa, ira a visitar a una amiga fuera de la ciudad**-El sonrojo en el rostro de la chica, le dejaba al morocho bien claro a lo que se refería con la palabra Mañana, lo que provoco un ligero sonrojo en él. **Mañana** **podemos ir, después de la cena en la casa de Naruto-**La chica sentía su corazón salir de su pecho.

**-…pues, mañana será el gran día entonces Sa-ku-ra- **le acaricio la mejillay se fueron caminado hacia el salón, donde Naruto no entendía el sonrojo de ambos!


End file.
